1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rocking chairs and more particularly pertains to a new lateral rocking chair for allowing a user to rock in a lateral direction while seated in an upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rocking chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, rocking chairs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 56,718; U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,991; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,087; U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,152; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,314; and U.S. Pat. No. 13,478.
In these respects, the lateral rocking chair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to rock in a lateral direction while seated in an upright position.